Circuit board test points, as their name implies, are mechanical structures positioned on circuit boards to which test instrument leads are touched when the circuit is being tested.
Test points, also known as banana jacks, are installed at preselected points in the circuit board prior to testing, and are sometimes removed from the circuit board when the testing is completed, unless they form a permanent part of the board.
Due to their configuration, it has heretofore been necessary for the test point installer to use two hands during the installation process; a first hand has been required to manipulate the test points on a first side of a circuit board and a second hand to manipulate the test points on a second, opposite side of the circuit board.
The same two-handed procedure has been required in accomplishing removal of test points.
If a tool could be developed that would enable test points to be installed and removed with one hand or at least with both hands on the same side of the circuit board, the art of hand tools in general would be advanced and the specific art of eletronic industry hand tools would be benefitted.
However, the prior art neither teaches nor suggests a tool or method whereby test point installation and removal could be accomplished with a single hand or with two hands on the same side of the board.